Snow falling
by Melitri9212
Summary: takes place right before the time jump. what if Michael never "died" this is going to explore what i would like to have happened because jane and michael are end game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I dont own rights to these characters.

*also **author's note- this is my first jane the virgin fan fiction. i hope i can capture the drama, twists and turns that is our beloved telenovella. this is completely michael and jane ship if your team rafael well this may not be the best one for you. ps i hated the way they killed off Michael. so in mine. he doesnt die! ( or does he?) you'll have to read this to find out!**

Jane picked up the phone to call Michael to see how his test went. Mateo fussed in her arms. She bounced around her

kitchen trying to calm him down. She got his voicemail. He must not be finished yet. She tried to distract herself. She tried not to

worry, it's not like this test was important or anything. It only represented the next phase in their life together. She was so

proud of Michael for choosing his next career, and it was much safer than being a detective. She thought back to the

terrifying moment when she found Michael in the hallway shot, she thought she had lost him. It was one of the worst days of

her life. She had a lot of competition for those days, the day her son was kidnapped by Sin Rosetro. The day she found out

her mother had lied to her about knowing who her father was. She had forgiven her mother but it was still hard. Thinking

about all those years she had lost. Her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller I.d. It was Michael.

"Baby, how'd it go?" She asked him sweetly.

"I think I crushed it!" Michael said enthusiastically.

"I knew you would, let's go out to celebrate."

"Can we do that when we actually find out the results, I don't want to celebrate prematurely."

"That sounds fair, hey are you okay? You sound a little funny."

"I'm okay. Just tired. How did turning in your coverage go?"

"I got the job." Jane said as nonchalant as she could, despite her inner self doing happy dances.

"Babe! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did! That Chloe is a piece of work though. Jane laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to tell you over dinner."

"Oh. Dinner. I'm starving."

"I'll start cooking" Jane told him.

"You're going to cook?"

"Hey I can cook!" Jane tried to make her self sound hurt.

"Grilled cheese doesn't count" Michael joked.

"Abuela has been showing me some recipes. I can do it!"

"I look forward to it. I'll be home in twenty minutes."

Jane was cooking while Mateo played quietly with his toys. Her phone rang again she glanced at the time and noticed

Michael was late. It was her mom. She decided to let it go to voicemail. She was about to call Michael to see what was

keeping him when he walked in the door.

"You're late." She teased.

"I know, there was traffic."

"So what happens now? When do you find out the results?"

"It's pretty quick I think, 24 hours? It's all graded electronically"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, more just relieved it's over. I did the best I could. Just got to have faith."

"That's right. And I do Michael. I have faith in you, in us."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Michael."

They began to kiss and were swept up in their own happy little bubble. They were only taken out of it when a loud alarm was

going off. The smoke alarm! Jane had forgotten all about dinner! The meal she was preparing, tacos were ruined.

"Cubanos?" Michael asked.

"I'll drive. you look exhausted."

"I thought you said you could cook.." Michael teased her.

"Oh stop, I was doing just fine until you distracted me!" They laughed together.

Meanwhile ten miles away in the Marbella Rafael thought about what he was going to do. His life was in a downward spiral.

He was still reeling over finding out he was not a Solano. He thought about how he hid his father's criminal activity. He had

thought about all the wrong he had done in his life. He just wanted a clean slate. He came to the conclusion. He knew he had

to turn himself in. He thought about leaving Mateo, his two beautiful little girls. It was going to be hard away from them,

and Jane.. he hated to admit it but he still loved her. He would always love her. Maybe this time apart would be good for him.

He needed to talk to Petra. She was in the other room feeding the babies. He stood in the doorway. Watching the mother of

his children he felt a bit of sadness. Although he was not in love with Petra, a part of him loved her, at least in the way that

you can love your ex wife who cheated on you with your college room mate, stole your last sperm sample in a fatal attempt to try and trap you into being

with her again. He laughed to himself. Petra was crazy. But she was determined. Petra looked up and caught Rafael staring at her.

"What is it?" Petra asked slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk." Raf stated calmly.

"If this about your father's will I'm sorry but I did what I had to do"

"It's not about that. I've thought about it. I'm going to turn myself into the police."

"You're what? Turn yourself in for what?" Petra demanded.

"There are some things, my dad er, Emilio was up to that I found out about, and I hid it."

"What kind of things?" Petra had softened a little.

"It's nothing big like pushing someone down the stairs."

Petra gave Raf a sharp look. "What did he do?"

"He had some art, I just recently found out it was stolen, I had my suspicions they were but they were confirmed."

"That's not that big of a deal, why don't you just let that go? He's um, passed now."

"I can't let it go. I want to be honest. I am a father of three now. It's time to come clean and own up to my mistakes."

"What about the babies? I can't do this by myself."

"You can Petra." He assured her.

"I can't! I'm not Built for motherhood! You've seen the mother I have!"

"I'm sorry Petra, but I've made up my mind. I have to do this." Rafael stands up. He still had two more people to talk to. If he thought Petra took it bad he knew he

was in for real trouble. Jane was not going to react well. And he had to tell his

sister that she wasn't actually his sister.

The next day after Rafael talked to Luisa who surprisingly took it a lot better than he thought. He remembered her words to

him. "You're my brother. DNA doesn't change that." He really needed to hear that. It gave him the strength to call Jane.

Petra fretted over what she was going to do. She didn't know how to be a mother. She was really starting to regret stealing Rafael's sperm. If she had known this was

going to be her life well just maybe she wouldn't have done it. She wasn't thinking. She just wanted to be with Rafael. And not even having his twins could keep him

so what had she really accomplished? She looked over at her precious sleeping babies and felt a surge of confidence. I can do this she told herself. i can do it. Over

and over she chanted.

Jane's POV

Rafael stopped by he said he had something to tell her. Mateo was napping.

"JAIL?! Raf are you serious right now?" Jane tried to keep her voice down because of Mateo.

"I talked to my lawyers, there was a plea deal set, but it's off the table now."

"Why is it off the table? What else did you do?"

"Nothing! The mayor is cracking down on things like this, wants to make an example of me."

"An example?"

"Yeah, rich people getting to go free."

"How long?"

"A year. Maybe less with good behavior."

"A year? You want to spend one year away from Mateo?"

"It's not just Mateo. I have Elsa and Anna too."

"Which is an even bigger reason not to do this Raf."

"You said so yourself the other night Mateo is beginning to copy everything. I don't want my kids growing up with a criminal father like I did.

"You're not a criminal."

"In the eyes of the law, I am. Jane, it's done. I turn myself in tonight. I'm not letting this hang over my head anymore."

I'm going to go spend some time with Mateo while I can."

Jane sat there unsure of what to think. How to process. She knew she could handle things, but how was this going to affect

Mateo? At two years old. His father absent. She assured herself it would be Okay. He was too young to have memories

right? And Michael would be here for the male figure. Would Mateo confuse the two and think he was his father? She thought how that would hurt Raf. But that wasn't her fault. She wasn't sending him away. Her phone was ringing again. Her mom. Shoot she never called her back. She answered.

"I've been calling you why didn't you answer?" Xo pestered her daughter

"I'm sorry Ma I've just been busy, with my new job, with Michael taking his test.

"Right, how did that go?"

"I don't know yet. We're waiting to look it up together."

"I need to ask you a favor" Her mom changed the subject.

"Uh oh." Jane sighed.

"It's not that bad I think."

"What is it ma?"

"Have dinner with Bruce, me and Tess?"

"I'm not going to lie that sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah but you'll do it for me"

"Oh really? Jane asked knowing her mom was right.

"Yep. because last time I watched Mateo he was sick, and threw up on me twice"

"Alright fine I'll do it. But I can't tomorrow night."

"That's okay. Tess has to work. I was hoping for this Thursday?"

"I think that works for me."

"Thank you Jane, it means a lot. Especially since I know you are not team Bruce."

"That's not true mom.."

"It's completely true, but I get it. We went through a lot together, and you were there every time."

"I just don't want to see you get your heart broken again."

"I know hun."

"Listen mom I have to go. But call me soon."

The next evening. Michael and Jane had just finished dinner. Jane had successfully managed to make some pasta without

burning the place down. They had agreed to wait until now to check the results of his LSATS. The two of them sat together in

front of Jane's laptop. Jane sent one final silent prayer up, not knowing that Michael had just done the same. He logged

onto his account. scrolled down to find the link of where to find test results. They were up. This was going to change their life

he thought. If he didn't pass he wondered what he was going to do. Stay at home dad wasn't really what he had in mind, at

least not yet. He found his ID number. The results were posted that way to keep things confidential. They held hands. The

looked together...

** **so i know. not the most exciting, but I'm laying the ground work i hope you've enjoyed and continue to stick with me. please review leave me suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael was sitting in his suite. Enjoying a drink, and his last moments of freedom before he went to the authorities. When

there was a banging on the door. He was startled. He opened the door and there were the police. "Rafael Solano?" One of

the men said in a gruff voice. "Yes?" Rafael answered tentatively. "You are under arrest for lying to police and obstructing

a police investigation of Emilio Solano." "I was about to turn myself in, I don't understand." "Looks like someone beat you

to it." The police officers put Rafael in cuffs and escorted him out the door. He hated to admit it but his first thought was Michael. That guy was always in the way. He knew he had it out for him. He was threatened. He was afraid that he would steal Jane away from him again. Part of him didn't blame him. He did still love Jane, but he knew he had to move on.

As he walked down the hall he noticed Scott lurking in the corner watching him. He felt silly about blaming Michael. He

knew it wasn't him. It was clear that it was Scott his Ex assistant. He didn't exactly know how, or what his motive was but he

knew.

Jane's POV after the dinner with Bruce and Tess.

"Thanks for doing this Jane" Xo said while washing the dinner dishes

"It's fine mom, it wasn't terrible" Jane lied.

"Oh really? What dinner were you at?" Xiomara joked.

"Well it's over now." Jane took the dishes from her mom to dry them.

"I know you're not the biggest fan of Bruce."

"Honestly no, I'm not, but I just want you to be happy Ma and I can tell that you are."

"I am hun. He's changed I promise."

"It's been my experience that people don't change." Jane countered.

"They can though. Just trust me on this." Xo pleaded.

"I just don't want you to be hurt again. I was there for you every time he broke your heart."

"I know. And I appreciate that you were."

"Anyway. Mom I have some news."

"News? Like what?" Xo raised her eye brows.

"Michael passed his LSATS" Jane squealed.

"Oh my god he did?! That's amazing!"

"I know!"

"So what happens now?"

"He has to apply to law schools."

"That's exciting!"

"It is. "I'm so happy for him."

"I'm so proud of the both of you. I love you Janie"

"You haven't called me Janie is soo long."

"You better call your dad tell him the news."

"We're having him over for breakfast tomorrow Michael wants to see him."

"That's sweet."

"I know, I love how well they get along even if it was a little weird at first."

"It's nice. Trust me it's way less complicated when all of the in laws get along."

"You thinking about Glamma?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to worry about her anymore." Xiomara looked sorrowful.

"You okay?"

"Yes, It's just.. sometimes I miss Rogelio."

"I know. It's hard. And believe me I would love for you two to be together but having kids is such a huge sacrifice if you don't want them."

"And I don't."

"And he does." Jane stated.

"Right. So it is what it is."

"What about Bruce?"

"What do you mean? What about him?" Xo asked confused.

"Does he want kids? More kids?"

"You know what I don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Might be a good idea. You know to find out now instead of later."

"You're probably right."

Later that evening Jane and Michael are in bed.

"Rafael is going to jail." Jane tells her husband.

"Jail? What why?"

"Something about his dad. Or Emilio I mean."

"Oh you mean the hiding evidence?"

"You knew?"

"I suspected."

"You never said anything." Jane accused.

"What could I have said? I think he's lying about knowing what his father is up to?"

"That sounds pretty good!"

"I didn't know for sure, and people would have just thought I was doing it because I didn't like the guy."

"Well. Can you blame them? You're not exactly shy that you are not his number one fan."

"Can you blame me for disliking him? You left me for him." Michael sounded a bit hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought we were passed this?"

"We are, we are. I'm sorry. It's just hard sometimes." Michael admitted.

"I know, I can't even imagine." Jane hugged him close.

"It's the past. I know you love me."

"I do."

"Besides, He's going to jail so now I don't have to worry about him." Michael half joked.

"Michael!" Jane playfully slapped him.

"Sorry sorry I had to."

There was a harsh knock on the door. The couple looked at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Jane asked Michael.

"No? You?"

"No.. Her voice trailed off. They knocked again harder.

Jane! I know you're home."

Jane could hear babies crying.

"It's Petra." Jane said plainly. "I got it."

Jane opened the door to a clearly distraught Petra holding two car seats with screaming babies.

"Petra." Jane simply states.

"I don't know what I'm doing I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Can't you see? They won't stop crying."

"They are babies, they cry sometimes."

"It's been hours. I'm going crazy."

"Are they wet? Did you feed them?"

"I tried. They won't eat."

"Come in." Jane takes one of the babies from her.

She rocks the baby and coos at her.

"Make some bottles, I'll feed them."

"Jane.." Petra begins. She needed to thank her in some way. But she didn't know how.

"It's no problem." Jane assures her as if she knew what Petra was thinking.

The next morning. Jane woke up early. she looked over at her sleeping husband. He some how slept through the screaming babies. She checked the baby monitor. Mateo was still sleeping. She was still tired last night was a long night. She finally got Elsa and Anna fed, cleaned up and fast asleep. She assured Petra several times that she could do it she just needed to give herself some time. It was a long night but she knew Petra could do it. she told her she had to because it was her only choice.

Rogelio Jane and Michael were enjoying a pleasant breakfast.

"So dad we have some exciting news we want to tell you." Jane began.

"Oh my god your pregnant!" Ro shouted.

"No dad we're not pregnant."

"Darn. I really wanted another grandchild. Not that i don't love Matelio. I do."

"I passed my Lsats I'm going to Law school." Michael told his father in law.

"That's wonderful news Michael! I personally have always wanted to play a lawyer on TV."

"Right, so we just wanted to tell you that." Jane told him.

Ro was still staring at Jane like he was waiting for more.

"I'm not pregnant!" She told him.

"Just curious though you are going to have a kid together right?" Rogelio asked eagerly.

Jane and Michael looked at each other.

"We both want at least one together yes. but not right now or really any time soon."

"Don't wait too long Jane."

"I am young I have plenty of time. We have a timeline."

"That's fair. So Michael what Law schools are you applying to?"

"Pretty much all of them in Florida."

"Are you guys thinking about moving?"

Jane looked at Michael. "Are we thinking about moving?" She asked him sternly

"Well, no. Not right now. I'm hoping to get into the university of Miami which is only 20 minutes away but i had to apply to a lot just to be sure."

Michael I don't want to move."

"I know. and we probably won't have to."

"I love this house."

"I do too Jane."

"I'm sorry you two I didn't mean to start a fight."

"No, dad you did nothing wrong you were just asking a question."

"Maybe I should go."

"Don't be silly you haven't finished breakfast. Stay, please." Michael insisted.

"Okay I will."

They continued to eat and were able to go back to polite conversation but Jane would not forget to pick up this conversation with Michael later. She knew it was important to apply to a lot of schools, but how could Michael consider applying to schools that were hours away without talking to her about it first?

"So Jane how is working for that publisher?" Ro asked breaking the silence.

"It's going. I'm basically just her errand girl for right now but it's a step in the right direction."

"You're going to get something good out of this I can feel it." Rogelio told his daughter.

"Thanks dad, which reminds me I really should start to get ready for work."

"Right I've got to be at the set soon anyway. I'll see you later."

 **One week later.**

Jane had settled into a nice routine at work. Bring Chloe her coffee, get bitched at for it not being right even though she had no control over how it was made. Hand

her in materials and research from writers. Get bitched at for bad quality writing even though she was not the one who was writing the bad material just editing it.

cancelling and rescheduling appointments when she was told to do so then being bitched at for cancelling them. Basically she was just being bitched at all day. So it

was always a relief to be home with her mr. sweet face and her husband. Jane had been given the idea by one of her co workers who had previously heard about the

artificial insemination ordeal and was encouraged to write a novel loosely based off her life. At first Jane was hesitant about the idea. But one night just for fun she

decided to try and right out a chapter and before she knew it she had written three. Because it was her own life it was so easy to write about, with taking a creative

license on it of course. even if this never saw another persons eyes it was still fun to write.

Michael and Jane had worked out their issues about moving and they agreed that neither of them wanted to move, or be a long distance married couple. They were

banking on Michael getting into the university of Miami. Jane had gone to her abuela and they prayed about it together. They were waiting on the mail every day to

find that big envelope that meant he was accepted. They had decided that if the college was more than one hour away that he wouldn't go. In the mean time Michael

was home everyday with Mateo. and he had a new respect for stay at home mom's and dad's

"You know he called me daddy today." Michael told jane.

"Aww he did. This is what i was afraid of with Rafael leaving. What did you say to him?"

"I showed him a picture of him and Rafael told him that was his dad."

"And?"

"He called me daddy again. I'm not going to lie it felt kind of nice."

Jane and Michael were snuggled on the couch catching up on their novellas. Michael would never admit this but he was kind of hooked too.

"What are you thinking Michael?"

"I was thinking maybe we could move up our timeline."

"Really?"

"I mean, maybe. we could at least think about it."

"It is a nice thought, but I just started my new job, you're going to be swamped with studying. I don't think its the right time for us."

"You're right jane. its just sometimes. I really wish Mateo was mine."

"As far as im concerned he is yours too. Maybe not biologically. but you are his step dad."

"I never really thought of that. I am Huh, I am a step dad."

"why don't we just see what happens? If Mateo continues to call you dad, well he's not totally wrong."

"You think we could do that? What about Rafael?"

"He chose to leave. He knew this was a possibility and he still did it."

"Actually. he didn't exactly choose after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Dennis told me, someone turned him in before Rafael had the chance."

"Really? Who was it?"

"He doesn't know. It was an anonymous tip."

"Wow. Poor Raf."

"Well, I mean he was going to do it anyway right?"

"Yeah, but what does this mean? Will he face more time now that he didn't confess?"

"Probably not, it's a light offense."

"I really hate to ask this but.."

"What?"

"Well.. its just um.. you didn't by any chance turn Rafael did you..?"

The look on Michael's face made her instantly regret asking...

 **so I hope this chapter was better. I was encouraged to reupload this story. thank you for reading!**


End file.
